Marques D'âmes: Innombrables
by Eriss Alice Dantalian
Summary: Nous ne pouvions qu'être ensemble. Peu importe les différences! Une marque d'âme est un signe distinctif ineffaçable sur ton corps. Quelque chose que tu as depuis la naissance. Ton âme sœur à la même. Au même endroit. Il s'agit du deuxième Os d'une série nommée "Marques D'âmes. J'aurais pu faire un recueil mais ça aurait été dur pour les pairings. Les OS sont indépendants :) SPPS!


Marques d'âmes: Os n°02/ Cana x Gray, Exhibitionnisme.

 **Préparez vous pour celui là, parce qu'il est vraiment très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Il est bien niais au possible et surtout, notre cher Grey-sama est très voir trop gentil. Cana par contre me semble assez proche du canon de base. Assez incertaine et hésitante au sujet des relations humaines mais courageuse quand même.**

* * *

Cana se tenait sur un tabouret accoudée au comptoir totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à taper sur ses nerfs et elle n'était pas particulièrement réputée pour être très calme.

Tout d'abord, Loki était venu la déranger lors de sa seule nuit de repos. Le seul soir de la semaine où Gray et elle ne prenaient jamais de mission parce qu'ils dormaient ensemble: tradition ancestrale datant de leur enfance. Déjà que depuis que Juvia avait débarqué de Phantom Lord, elle n'avait que cette solution pour renouer avec son meilleur ami et confident. Si en plus elle ne pouvait même plus être tranquille avec lui elle allait définitivement péter son câble.

De plus toute les filles de la guilde étaient hystérique pour une raison qui lui était totalement obscure. La seule chose qu'elle avait compris était que Loki et Lucy avaient quelque chose de similaire sur le corps et que donc ils étaient liés par la magie... N'importe quoi ! Et on osait encore dire que les mages des cartes étaient des charlatans en croyant à ces inepties!

Après tout ce n'était pas rare que des gens aient des taches ou grain de beauté au même endroit! Elle même et Gray avaient un dessin similaire sur le corps. Entièrement constitué d'une innombrable quantité de grain de beauté. Le dessin en lui même offrait milles et une possibilité de lecture mais Gray et elle aimaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de flocon de neige.

Ce flocon commun se situait au niveau du creux de la hanche et signifiait quelque chose de précieux dans chacune de leurs vie respective. Pour Gray, il s'agissait de sa rencontre avec Ul qui s'était faite un soir où il neigeait. Bien qu'il le justifiait plus par sa magie n'aimant pas reparler de cette époque.

Pour Cana c'était un peu plus complexe. Peu de gens savait qu'elle était née en hiver. Saison qui était d'ailleurs sa préféré. Et personne ne savait qu'elle avait longtemps voulu être une mage de glace. Et plus de cela, sa mère était morte une nuit d'hiver. Et la seule chose dont Cana se souvenait à ce propos était les flocons qui tombaient en cascade sur le sol givré.

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Guildarts ce dernier l'emmenait souvent dans un chalet dans les montagnes recouverte de poudreuse. Cornelia, feu sa mère adorait la neige elle aussi.

Cana et Gray s'était rapproché grâce à cette passion commune lorsqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus jeune et tout le monde à la guilde savait qu'ils étaient très proche.

Néanmoins la création de la "Team Natsu" avait eu des conséquences presque désastreuse sur le duo, si bien que le jour de l'arrivée de Wendy à la guilde la grosse dispute de leur amitié avait éclatée. Mirajane et le Maitre présentaient les membres de la guilde à la jeune Dragon Slayeur lorsque Mirajane eu la bêtise de présenter Erza et Lucy comme meilleures amies de Gray suite à une question de la bleue sur la relation qu'entretenait Gray et Lucy.

Cana s'était relevée d'un coup tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à la barman et était sortie en courant de la guilde.

Bien sûr, Gray était arrivé quelques minutes après qu'elle soit partie et on l'avait envoyé la chercher. Cana se souvenait très bien des larmes qu'elle avait versé ce jour là en lui annonçant qu'ils étaient en train de se perdre. Elle se souvenait mot pour mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit et elle se souvenait que c'était à ce moment qu'il avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec elle...

* * *

Des gloussement la sortirent brutalement de ses pensées et à bout elle se décida à demander à Wendy ce qu'était une Marque d'âme pour enfin comprendre leurs états à toutes.

_Mavis m'a expliquée il n'y a pas longtemps que les mages ont parfois des âmes sœurs et que la magie les aident à pouvoir se retrouver en leur donnant une distinction physique commune tel qu'une cicatrice, des grains de beauté ou des taches de naissances. Ton âme sœur l'a au même endroit et cela depuis la naissance. Aucun doute possible, vous êtes lié par la magie si vous vous trouvez vous ne pouvez que vous aimer au final. Après tout, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

_Merci...

Wendy se retourna sans sentir son trouble. De loin, elle vit Loki se diriger vers la blonde avec qui il sortait à présent et l'embrasser. Son regard se dirigea vers Gray qui discutait (une fois n'est pas coutume) avec Natsu. Elle remarqua qu'il était encore nu et elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de détailler le torse du mage. Dans son analyse ses yeux se fixèrent sur le flocons et elle cessa tout mouvement.

Elle lâcha sa choppe sous le choc de la révélation.

_GRAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle venait de crier. Elle vit juste que les dragons Slayers avaient bouché leurs oreilles. La guilde était entièrement silencieuse. Tous avaient les yeux braqué sur elle mais elle ne sentait que ceux de Gray.

Il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il haussa un sourcil l'interrogeant du regard et pour toute réponse elle posa ses yeux sur la hanche gauche du mage répétant le mouvement plusieurs fois.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre "Putain de bordel de merde!" et sans un mot de plus il se dirigea vers elle lui attrapa le bras et ils quittèrent la guilde.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils avaient couru mais ils étaient pourtant tout les deux essoufflés. Ils étaient vautrés dans le canapé du mage de glace ne bougeaient plus.

_Merde, lâcha Gray.

_Ouais, c'est un peu ce que je me suis dit. On fait quoi?

_Je sais pas tu veux une bière? Moi je vais fumer une clope.

_File moi les deux. Je vais en avoir besoin je crois.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et y pris deux bière. Il attrapa un décapsuleur au passage et disposa le tout sur la table basse du salon. Il lui tendit sa bière décapsulée et alluma enfin sa cigarette. C'est en voyant combien ce geste était quotidien entre eux qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

_Putain Gray, on réagit pas du tout comme il le faudrait! Je veux dire on est sensé...

_Paniquer? La coupa le mage de glace. Mais tu panique je te rassure Cana!

_Je te jure que je vais t'étriper si tu me refais ce sourire moqueur !

_M'enfin, Cana comment veux tu que je réagisse !?

_Déjà ça serait bien que tu réagisse, s'écria t'elle. Tu te comportes...

_Normalement. Oui, c'est ce que je fais. Ce que je viens d'apprendre ne me gène en rien. Si on y réfléchit ça me semble même logique.

Cana se souvenait de la sensation de ne rien comprendre, les premières fois qu'elle avait bu elle s'était senti exactement de la même manière que maintenant face à ce que Gray venait de lui lâcher.

_Cana on se connait depuis qu'on a six ans. Tu es ma meilleure amie et la seule fille que je ne trouve absolument pas chiante alors de quoi pourrais-je me plaindre !?

_Oh.

_Oui, oh. Franchement tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce que je ne veuille plus jamais te fréquentez ? Bordel, avant même de savoir que l'on était âme sœur on s'est toujours comporté comme tel et aimé. Pourquoi tu le la joue à la Juvia là ?

_Oui. Parlons en, s'énerva Cana. Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Juvia ?

_Juvia ? Et bien ma chère pour quelqu'un qui sait lire l'avenir dans les cartes je te trouve bien loin du compte. Moi et Juvia sommes seulement amis. Elle a perdu cette fascination malsaine depuis qu'un certain Dragon Slayer d'acier lui a remonté les brettelles. Ou plutôt descendus dans ce cas ci.

_JUVIA ET GAJEEL ? Attends on parle bien du même Gajeel?

_T'en connais beaucoup? Répliqua Grey, moqueur.

_Mais tu m'énerves! Je veux dire, pourquoi ça te fait rien ? Je veux dire ça va bouleverser toutes nos habitudes.

_Cana, la seule chose qui changera c'est que je n'ai plus à réfléchir au fait de te perdre sans cesse.

_Qu'est-ce...

_Ce que je veux dire Cana, c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Depuis longtemps. Et je ne veux plus dire les choses de manière détourné et te garder en temps qu'ami. Je suis amoureux de toi Cana. C'est pour ça que ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il décapsula sa bière et la posa devant elle. Prit une cigarette, la plaça dans la bouche de Cana et l'alluma. Elle ne réagit qu'à ce moment là. Aspira une grande taffe et la recracha quelque secondes plus tard.

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagis c'est juste que...

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui sourit.

_Cana, je te connais. Je sais comment tu fonctionne. Tu panique pour un rien lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner et on ne va pas perdre notre amitié, tu le sais ça?

_Mais si jamais... Tu ne veux plus de moi?

_Cana, j'ai passé toute ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime et ça ne va pas changer. Et puis on est âme sœur non?

Ce dernière interrogation qu'il avait pourtant affirmé fini de la convaincre et dans un élan d'affection profond elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait. Il était son premier baiser, sa première fois, son meilleur ami. Et elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle l'aimait seulement elle n'était pas prête à accepter cela.

_Stop, annonça Grey. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu es choquée et tu veux seulement me donner ce que je veux, c'est à dire toi. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit Cana. Je n'ai plus à craindre de te perdre, nous avons tout notre temps. Je sais déjà que tu m'aimes, pas la peine de me le dire, pas la peine de me le prouver. J'attendrais que tu sois prête. Après tout qui pourrait résister à ce corps ?

_Grey. Je t'avais prévenu sur le fait que ça allait très mal se passer si tu me faisait ce sourire encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

A ce moment là, Grey su que tout allait bien se passer. Il avait fait le bon choix, celui de ne pas la brusquer.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent le lendemain à la guilde ils eurent la surprise de voir Erza et Laxus au bar ensemble, totalement souriant et s'entendant à merveille apparemment. Wendy fut la première à les remarquer et à se diriger vers eux.

_Cana, est-ce que tout va bien? Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur hier.

_Oh, je suis désolée. Je viens de réaliser que mon comportement était peut-être un peu étrange. Grey et moi avions plusieurs choses à gérer. Mais maintenant tout va bien.

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent à cette phrase ne passa inaperçu pour personne, surtout pas Mirajane, mais tous décidèrent de leur laisser le temps de construire eux-même leur histoire. Après tout, ils avaient d'innombrables possibilités dorénavant.

* * *

 **Voilà! C'est terminé pour cette O.S ! Je sais que la chute est pas terrible mais justement je ne voulais pas tomber dans le clichés de les faire terminer ensemble trop tôt. C'est tout de même assez guimauve mais je l'aime bien! Vous verrez leur rapprochement dans d'autres O.S de la même série. Notamment le prochain dont la dimension temporelle s'étale sur plusieurs semaines. Je pense que je vous ai donné suffisamment d'indices sur les deux prochains pairing alors à la prochaine !**


End file.
